Il mordra ton coeur comme on croque une pomme
by Sakiie
Summary: Roumanie. Bulgarie. Du yaourt, du jus de tomate. Une histoire d'amour naissant, à saveur douce et jeune. Contexte gakuen


L'horrible cours de math venait de se terminer sous une note bien trop banale. Telle page, tel document jusqu'à tel numéro pour le surlendemain à la même heure. Ce n'était pas que le jeune homme détestait les maths ou qu'il était complètement nul, non, cela était tout simplement puisque le cours était long et que le type qui devait enseigner était assez ennuyant. Quitte à choisir des profs, ils devraient engager des gens sympathiques, peut-être que le rendement serait meilleur. Mais non, vous savez, ils avaient d'autres choses à penser. Oui, c'était cela. D'autres choses. Et après, ils disaient être une école sérieuse qui avait pour but de former ce qu'on appelait des « nations ». Bon, pas le truc sur une carte, mais bien des êtres humains à deux pattes, plus si accident nucléaire (mais admettons que c'était très très rare, il y en avait pas là-bas. Ni même ailleurs, mais bon), qui devaient représenter ces bouts de terres. Un truc un peu spécial dont personne à par les concernés et leurs parents n'avait conscience. Cela était peut-être mieux ainsi, après tout. Bon, revenons à nos moutons. La fin du cours de math. La fin de la journée de cours, tout simplement. Tout ce que préférait le garçon aux cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux. À moins que sa journée ne soit composée de cours du type littérature. Même qu'il devrait y avoir des cours à propos des vampires (mis à part Edward Cullen. Il n'entrait pas dans la catégorie «vampires ». C'est que les américains avaient de drôles d'idées des fois. En Roumanie, les vampires ne brillaient pas au soleil ! ), ceci rendrait la chose plus sympathique.

_-Au revoirrr monsieur._ Il envoya gaiement un signe de la main à l'homme pour accompagner le tout.

Il fila aussitôt hors de la salle. Aussi rapidement qu'une chauve-souris. Il se sentait un peu plus libre que durant les cinq heures qui étaient venues avant ce sentiment. De plus, ceci était le week-end qui commençait. Mais pas pour lui. Pas avant qu'il ait eu le hasard de croiser ce type plus qu'important. Bien, il l'avait vu en classe, mais en parfait imbécile il avait oublié de le retenir. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait des choses peu importantes à dire ou à faire, il n'oubliait pas. Cette fois, ceci s'était envolé. À moins que son inconscient avait pris le temps de le supplier de remettre à plus tard ce qu'il aurait pu faire maintenant. Il soupira, un soupire à demi entre l'impatience et une espèce de signe pour dire qu'il était « rassuré » de ne pas avoir à le dire tout de suite; il ne savait pas trop. Le roumain jeta un regard furtif à sa montre. Il était encore tôt, il pourrait sûrement le voir d'ici la fin du jour… En attendant, notre étourdi de catégorie moyenne prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Il voulait quelque chose à lire, il ne savait pas quoi encore, mais il trouverait.

Ses pas claquaient dans le couloir presque vide. La plupart des futures nations étaient retournées à leur chambre ou bien sorties. Ces gens profitaient déjà du week-end, alors que lui poireautait avant de commencer à en profiter. Il passa sa langue sur ses fausses canines voir si elles étaient encore là. Malheureusement, les vampires n'existaient pas. Il était donc obligé, par dépit, de se déguiser constamment en vampire. Bon, il était possible de le voir vêtu normalement quelques fois dans l'année. Lorsque ses verres de contact expiraient. Vampire un jour, vampire pour toujours, mais aussi bien éviter les infections des yeux ! Au moins, aux États-Unis, il était possible de trouver facilement des verres de contact colorés. Il lança un sourire plein de dents aux gens qui passaient sur son chemin, parfois accompagné d'un bonjour avec l'accent roumain bien prononcé, avant de pousser la porte de la bibliothèque.

Bien que la porte était maquillée d'un « Soyez silencieux s'il vous plaît. Le respect des autres et primordial », il avait quasiment lancé ses cahiers sur une table en plus de marcher comme s'il était un éléphant, voire deux à lui-même. Sacré numéro qu'était le roumain. Il abandonna son îlot et vogua vers un rayon au hasard.

_**« Littérature américaine »**_

Twilight.

Vampire Diaries

Vampire Academy.

Tralalilalala. Il pleuvait des romans de vampires pour adolescentes qui demandaient qu'à se trémousser devant des descriptions de types ressemblant à des demi-dieux.

Ces romans lui faisaient le même effet que de l'ail sur un véritable vampire. Il appuya sur ces bouquins pour les envoyer le plus au fond, comme s'ils étaient contaminés, en quarantaine. Il murmura entre chaque livre des «débile », « honte à vous ». Il devrait faire pareil avec les romans ayant pour sujet la magie noire. Enfin, ceux pour les jeunes. Roumanie croyait parfois que les auteurs n'avaient que pour seule référence Wikipédia.

Il continua de trottiner dans la même rangée, en regardant de l'autre côté entre l'espace laissé par la tablette et les livres. Rien d'intéressant. Jusqu'au moment où sont regard rouge se posa sur une chevelure brune qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Il retira un bouquin. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis…

_-Toi… Toi… TOI !_ S'exclama Alexandru. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter le bulgare qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre. D'ailleurs, le blond zieuta sur le yaourt qui ornait la page du bouquin. Toujours les yaourts, oui. Croire qu'il était peut-être un peu jaloux de yaourts. Tu étais tombé bas Roumanie.

_-Quoi moi !_? Une marque d'impatience marqua sa voix. Uniquement parce qu'il avait été surpris, puisqu'en général il appréciait la présence d'Alexandru. Même si parfois il était plus ou moins casse-pied.

Un sourire collé aux lèvres, laissant sa canine droite visible, il se rendit tel un éclair vers la rangée du bulgare. Laissant sa gêne naissante se camoufler par un brin d'excitation enfantine, il sauta au cou du jeune homme. Pour un câlin, pas dans le sens violent du terme ! Il ria un peu et le regarda fixement. Très fixement. Dans les yeux. Il pouvait parfois se montrer intimidant lorsqu'il plongeait ses yeux rouges dans ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il s'en fichait, c'était drôle.

-_Bulgaaarrrie !_ _ Tu veux sorrrtirrr ce soirrr ou demain ?_ Il le fixait toujours, attendant curieusement la réponse.

Le bulgare, plus ou moins gêné par ce regard fixe, tourna la tête avant de répondre en secouant la tête.

_-Demain. Oui, demain ça me va…_ Dit-il en tentant de se dégager difficilement de l'emprise roumaine.

Roumanie lui souriait avec une joie évidente…

* * *

**Pour information générale, en Bulgarie on secoue la tête pour dire oui et on la hoche pour dire non ! :) J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'accent roumain xD Bientôt le chapitre deux ! **


End file.
